Unsymmetrical
by MissMusiclover15
Summary: A short story on Death the Kid. Death does something to his hair, and hopes his friend notices. She certainly does. Death the Kid X Reader.
1. Chapter 1

**(Chapter One) **

Death the Kid had an addiction, no, more like an obsession over symmetry. It's been over two months since I became his friend, but whenever I would talk to him, his obsession would become more and more apparent to me.

"It feels like the closer I am with him, the more open he is about fawning over symmetry in front of me." I had sighed to my friend Maka, an ash blonde, green eyed meister who was in the same class as Kid and I. She laughed kindheartedly, as she patted my back gently.

"Don't worry about it." She reassured me, "That's just how he is. The more often he brings it up in your conversations, the more he trusts that you won't judge him for it. It's sort of a weird way to show his friendship, but he means well."

"I guess." I agreed, unenthusiastic. Maka, sensing my doubt, continued to try and cheer me up.

"Look at Patty and Liz." she suggested, "Since they're his weapons, they have to put up with his tangents everyday, yet they are the two that Kid has the most trust in." I nodded, understanding her point, and I smiled, thanking her.

"No proble-" "MAKAAAAAA!" she was interrupted as a red haired man came bustling clumsily through the classroom's doors. He was dressed in a murky green dress shirt and a black suit. He whipped his head around and ran excitedly towards us when he spotted Maka.

"Papa...?" Maka questioned, scrunching her face distastefully. I stared at her in disbelief.

"Papa?! He's your Father?!" I gasped, and Maka nodded her head grimly.

"I gotta go... Talk to you later though!" She called, weaving past her Father skillfully before escaping out the door.

He followed after her, calling her name repeatedly. I sat there, still a bit awed that Maka's Father was the very weapon of Lord Death himself. But that made sense, considering how smart Maka was. My thoughts were shaken suddenly as someone called me from across the room. I looked up to see a smiling Kid gingerly walking towards me.

"Hey." I said, resting my chin on my hand. Kid stood in front of me for a few brief moments before he circled the table and sat in the seat beside me.

"Do you notice anything... different about me..?" he asked casually, trying to hide his excitement. He leaned back against the wall of the seat behind him, and he stretched his hands behind his head coolly.

I scanned him in his awkward pose, and was about to shake my head when I noticed what he was so ecstatic about. The three white stripes that had been layered on his hair before were now gone, and he was... perfectly symmetrical. I laughed hysterically, gripping onto his shoulder for support to keep myself upright. He raised his eyebrow questioningly, and I drew in hurried breaths to calm myself.

"You're symmetrical." I sniffed, wiping the tears that had formed in my eyes with the heel of my palm, and using my other hand to point to his hair. He beamed happily at me as he sat upright, and he wrapped his right arm around me nonchalantly, pulling me closer to his body.

"You see? This is why we're friends." he laughed, throwing his head back, "I can always count on you to notice these things." I smiled at his praise, but my smile soon sagged a bit. "How were you able to get the dye to stay?" I asked questioningly, "You're a shinigami, which means that poisons shouldn't affect you. And that means that the dye shouldn't be able to take."

I scratched my head, confused, and Death the Kid smiled happily. He leaned in to me, closing the gap between us, until his face was uncomfortably close to mine, and he moved his face to one side of mine.

"Girls are magical." he whispered, making me blush as I felt his warm breath against my ear, "To make themselves more appealing, they place fake hair onto their heads. Of course, I decided to us this to my advantage and make my hair perfectly balanced." He laughed joyously, pulling himself away from me and leaning back into his seat. I stared at him my mouth agape.

"You're wearing extensions?!" I cried, holding back laughter. He nodded proudly, lifting the layer of black hair to reveal his original three white streaks. I chewed on my bottom lip to keep myself form laughing at him, knowing it would most likely offend him, and once I had calmed myself down, I opened my mouth to speak.

"It's great that your happy Kid, but you look so different. Your charm is gone." Death the Kid stared at me, his jaw dangling wide open. Dramatic tears brimmed his waterline, and he threw his hand to his head, rubbing his temple furiously.

"Charm? My charm's gone...?" he whimpered, causing me to snicker. He smiled, satisfied at my reaction to his dramatic act.

"I mean, the irony is gone. You love everything symmetrical, yet your hair was preventing you from being exactly that, and now that your hair is balanced, you've lost that irony. Plus I thought that you looked rather attractive with your hair like that."

"Ohhhh? What's this? Could you possibly find me attractive?" he mocked, and I realized my mistake. "Y-yeah..." I stuttered nervously, "You're really cute whenever someone points out your uneven hair and you get flustered." "Hm... So you would describe me as cute?" he prodded, not moving on from the topic. I did the only thing I could think of in the moment and nodded slowly. His amber colored eyes swept over me, and I felt myself blush under his gaze.

"Well. I think you're pretty cute yourself when your cheeks turn pink." my face intensified in color, and Kid laughed, "Oh you're even cuter when you're red! Are you doing this on purpose?"

My head shook from side to side frantically, and I slapped my face from both sides with my hands, calming myself somewhat. Death the Kid planted his hand on top of my head, and turned me to face him, my hands still squeezing both sides of my face.

"Awww. Your face!" he cooed, "Perfectly symmetrical and adorable as well."

I removed my hands from my cheeks and rolled my eyes playfully. Liz and Patty ran up to the two of us, Patty sticking a finger in her throat in a gagging motion when she overheard our conversation. Liz scolded her, and Patty just shrugged, her short hair moving slightly as she did so.

"I'm just saying, if you guys wanna get all lovey-dovey, do it somewhere else. Preferably somewhere where I'm NOT."

Liz laughed cheerily, high-fiving her younger sister, and Kid and I looked away from each other, embarrassed. The bell rung, signalling the end of the study period, and Maka entered the room, followed by Professor Stein who demanded silence. I ran back to my seat, not looking back at Kid for obvious reasons, and I kept my eyes on my textbooks for the rest of the day. Not even answering to Maka when she asked if anything was wrong, in fear of someone overhearing me tell her everything.

**(END OF CHAPTER ONE)**


	2. Chapter 2

**(Chapter Two)**  
The next day

I cursed mentally to myself as I looked down at my watch. I was 15 minutes behind schedule, meaning if I hurried, I would be able to make it into the classroom right before the bell rang, given that Professor Stein enter class on time. I decided not to take my chances, and I forced my legs to speed up.

I reached the bottom of the gigantic set of stairs that led to the entrance of the Academy, and I swallowed nervously before pounding up the the stair two steps at a time. Halfway up, I felt a uncomfortable pop in my knee, and my legs gave way below me. I grunted as I squeezed my eyes shut and braced for the pain. My elbows slammed into the edge of a step, and I grimaced in pain, before pulling myself up. A hand extended in front of my face, and I grabbed it without hesitation, the hand heaved me up onto my feet, and I smiled as I looked up to see Maka smiling softly, and her weapon, Soul Eater Evans, standing beside her. Soul was also a classmate of mine, and although I hung around the same group of friends that he did, I never really had a chance to talk to him. Regardless, he was a cool guy, and since he was such a good friend to my friends, I trusted him completely.

He nodded at me and I smiled, thanking the two of them.

"No problem." Maka said, "It was actually Soul who saw you running from the classroom window. Anyways, we better hurry if we don't want to be late. Professor Stein is already in the classroom and he's waiting for the bell to ring so he can catch the late students-"

"And dissect them." the three of us chorused in unison, shivering at the mental image of Professor Stein holding up one of his dissecting scalpels. I laughed nervously, and began running up the steps with the two of them, ignoring the throbbing pain that increased in my legs.

"Hey, how's Marcus?" Soul asked as we ran hastily through the doors of the school. I slowed a bit, a pained expression creeping up onto my face.

Marcus was my weapon, and I, his meister. Around a week ago, we had accepted a simple mission of soul retrieval, and it seemed easy enough, so I had decided to cut corners and ignore the basic safety protocol. In the end, the one soul we were supposed to retrieve became too much for us to handle. I had not taken the time to study its basic movements and abilities, and I had not been able to recognize its ability to regenerate it wounds over time. I had become careless, and had soon exhausted myself, yet the corrupted soul, in the form of a mutation between spider and human, had looked like it had not taken any damage, and I could not understand why.

I collapsed after I had pushed my muscles past the point of exhaustion, and the soul had no hesitation to attack me while I was down. The next few seconds were burnt into my mind permanently. Marcus changed from his weapon form, a long, charcoal black sword with red diamonds patterned on the blade, to his human form in a split second and I watched in horror as the long knife-like arms of the corrupted soul pierced through the cloth of Marcus' pants, leaving a deep, foot long gash from his knee to upper thigh.

The soul ran when the sound of sirens wailed down the street, and I knew it was time for us to retreat as well. I gathered the rest of the strength I had to call Lord Death, and I had just finished my report when my fatigue made my mind go black. When I had came to, I was in the academy's clinic, Professor Stein looking over me from his rolling chair. I opened my mouth to speak, but Professor Stein shushed me and pointed to the bed next to mine, on top of the linen clothes lay my partner, who was propped up against the wall, reading a book. My stare traveled down to his bandaged leg, and tears sprang forth from my eyes.

"Marcus, I'm so sorry." I apologized, and he shook his head.

"Don't worry. If you were to be hurt, I would never forgive myself. And right now, I know you feel that way, but it was my decision, not yours. It isn't your fault. I'll live, don't worry."

"He's right, you know." Professor Stein added, "If he hadn't jumped in front of you, then you'd be long dead."

I hiccuped and cupped one his hands into both of mine.

"He won't be able to stand for a while, since the wound is so severe, but he'll survive. He's strong, like his meister." a familiar voice said, and they patted my shoulder, "Now, get to class. Crying isn't going to help anyone."

I looked up to see Death the Kid, Patty, Liz, Maka, Soul, Tsubaki, and Black Star. Nodding, they helped me up from the bed, and we waved a goodbye to Marcus before moving to class. My face became downcast, and Soul, noticing my depression, spoke gently to me.

"Maka and I know how you feel. I protected her like you have before. She was so beat up about it, and I don't want that to happen to you too. It isn't your fault. So don't think it is."

I stared at him for a bit, then I nodded and thanked him. He gave me a encouraging pat on the head, before walking forwards to catch up to Maka and Black Star.

"He's a good guy." Death the Kid chimed, "And he's right too."

And from that day on, I saw Soul Eater Evans in a different light. I saw him not as a mutual friend of the others I hung around, but as a person I could rely on; my friend.

(End of Chapter Two)


	3. Chapter 3

**(Chapter Three)**

My memories were interrupted as I heard Soul grunt and I looked up to see that Maka had jabbed her elbow into his rib cage.

"He's still recovering." I smiled sadly, "But he's alright. I'm sure he'll be back to normal soon."

Soul nodded, not pressing the subject any further, and we ran the rest of the way to the class room in silence.

Maka, Soul, and I ran into the classroom seconds before the bell rang. We scrambled hastily into our seats, and we all spent the next few minutes calming down our frantically pacing heartbeats.

Class started without delay, and I found myself spacing out during the lectures, which was odd, since I was almost always attentive during class. However, every so often, I felt as though someone was watching me, I would always turn to try and catch the person' s gaze, but it was to no prevail. I had deduced that this pair of wandering eyes most likely belonged to Death the Kid, but I denied the thought, and refused to look at him in order to confirm or dismiss my suspicions.

Soon enough, the bell rang, signalling the lunch break. I stood, and made my way over to Death the Kid instinctively. I planted my hands down firmly on the desk in front of him. He looked up at me, puzzled, and I opened my mouth to speak after debating long and hard on whether or not I should have avoided or talked to him today. I had finally decided on the second option.

"Before you talk, sit down." Death the Kid interrupted me.

I sat down in the seat beside him obediently, and I stared at my hands, losing the nerve to ask him if he had been stealing glances at me earlier during class.

"So you wanted to tell me something?" Kid asked me, resting his chin on the heels of his palms, with his elbows propped up on the desk in front of him. I opened my mouth again to say something, anything, when an ingenious idea ran through my mind.  
Smiling deviously, I called to him.

"Change your hair back." I said as I stood up and walked past him.

He shrugged, closing his eyes, and in that brief moment when he wasn't looking, I took my hands and ruffled his hair, making it as disorderly as possibly, before bolting out the room.

I heard his screams first, then him calling for Liz and Patty, and I grimaced.

Furious was probably an understatement for how Kid felt. A murderous aura filled the hall, and I sped up, not daring to look back in fear that he was closer than I expected.

I ducked into an empty classroom, shutting the door behind me as silently as possible. Then I collapsed on the floor, only now realizing how tired my muscles felt. I sighed, then giggled to myself. It was a shame that I wasn't able to see the look on his face, but if I had stayed any longer I would've been on the floor crying for forgiveness by now.

A click to my right made me whip my head to the side, and out of the dark corner of the room Kid appeared, holding Liz and Patty in each of his hands.

"You thought you could escape, huh?" he asked ominously, "I am a shinigami. You cannot hide from me."

I sighed, then stood up and walked to him.

He watched me cautiously as I approached him, my hands in the air in a sign of compliance. I stood about a foot away from him, and he tilted his head to one side, confused. I smiled, and tilted my head to the opposite side before enclosing the space between us.

He was slightly taller than I, so I felt myself rise on my tip toes and lean in a bit more than I expected.

The sudden shift of weight made Death the Kid step back and he dropped Liz and Patty to the ground, using his hands to support my waist from falling. I smiled against his mouth, then moved my head back to stare into his honey orbs.

I pulled him into an embrace and mouthed a silent 'thank you' at Liz and Patty who had transformed into their human form and were sneaking out the door. They both gave me a enthusiastic thumbs up and I winked back at them. Returning my attention to the seemingly frozen Kid, I whispered as alluringly as I could into his ear.

"You were stealing glances at me, weirdo. But I regret nothing."

I smiled as he wrapped his arms tighter around me, and I tucked a strand of his disheveled hair behind his ear, and for once, he said nothing about me making him more unsymmetrical than he was.

* * *

**Author's Notes:/** And this concludes my short story for Death the Kid. I really hope you liked it! Reviews and Comments are greatly appreciated!


End file.
